


Bound

by lister_fister



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lister_fister/pseuds/lister_fister
Summary: Ann experiences something new.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle (but, obviously, not too gentle ;D).

Chapter 1: The Beginning

“Well, well, well, you are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

After a moment, Ann’s muffled voice accompanied a blush, and she nodded her head sheepishly.

Anne reached a finger to stroke the blonde woman’s chin and removed the gag in one smooth stroke, causing Ann to gasp. She tried to move her body in the direction of Anne’s voice, swaying towards her as far as the rope lead around her wrists allowed. The cravat tied around her eyes was surprisingly efficient at keeping her from seeing her target. 

“Anne,” she gasped. “Please. Please touch me.” A loud smack sounded, immediately followed by a deliciously stinging sensation against her clit. Her back arched involuntarily and a low, deep moan escaped Ann’s lips.

“Ask and you shall receive. However, we need to work on your manners,” Anne’s voice took on the edge that meant she was serious. “When I have you positioned thusly, you must refer to me as Sir. Failure to do so….well,” she chuckled sardonically as she slid the riding crop up from Ann’s knee towards her dripping cunt. Reaching her desired destination, Anne used the tool to begin tapping lightly, causing the small woman to jerk and bounce, “you’ve had a small taste of that already.”

Ann was having trouble keeping her breath steady. She had never felt so many conflicting emotions at once, and it was almost overwhelming. Each tap brought her closer to losing any semblance of coherent thought, and she could feel Anne’s fiery gaze on her face. Boots squeaked against the floor, and she could smell the brandied breath as it came closer, finally reaching her ear.

“You are doing so well, my love. I am immensely pleased,” whispered Anne. She then sat back in her chair, her tone turning serious again. “Now then, what do you say, pet?”

The crop roamed to Ann’s pert breasts, tracing around the rosy nipple. It felt so good that Ann threw her head back, mouth agape. Anne was mesmerized by the scene in front of her. She allowed this to continue for a few moments before a smirk played on her face and fire lit behind her eyes. 

“What *SMACK* Do *SMACK* You *SMACK* Say? *SMACK*” This time, the crop landed harder on the erect nipple, and Ann couldn’t contain the small scream from flying out of her mouth. The intensity of pleasure and pain was exquisite. 

“Thank you, Anne,” she gasped out. She could feel her wetness making its way down her shaking thighs.

“Anne? Anne? Hmm….“ Her displeasure was evident in her tone. “I suppose even the most clever among us have lapses in memory. It looks like some reinforcement is in order.”

Ann heard the chair sliding on the floor as her wife stood. The rope binding her wrists came undone, and a hand was bunched in her hair, pulling her to stand. Anne turned the blonde around to face her and removed the makeshift blindfold. With her hand still entwined in the silky hair, Anne pulled her wife’s head back and stood over her, their lips almost touching, brown eyes meeting a blue she had never seen in her wife before. Anne’s lips turned up into a mischievous smile, before landing in a crushing, passionate kiss. Tongues met, and Anne was pleasantly surprised to find herself embroiled in a small battle. 

It seems that, yes, her little wife did enjoy this.


End file.
